Scattered Hearts
by xPoisonPurity
Summary: He means the world to me... and he always will.


When you meet that one person that you know you want to spend the rest of your life with… it seems so surreal. Right? I know you've probably felt that feeling in the pit of your stomach. The one where it's screaming that you've found the right person finally.

This person… controls your emotions without even noticing. You cry the most over them, you hate them the most, too, yet you can't help but laugh at their stupid jokes and stories and fall completely head over heels for them. I did… I still have that feeling, and I know it'll never leave me. His name? Jon. Mine? Amy. This… is the story about the guy who made me change in ways I never thought I would.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One.

The Beginning

It started about four years ago. I was currently hanging out with a guy named Anthony. He was my best friend and I hoped it would turn out as more than that. Everyone kind of figured we'd go out sooner or later. He invited me to a party that night at Meghan's house, she's my best girl friend, and I was getting ready to go when the phone rang.

"Can't wait to see you tonight." It was Anthony.

"Me neither! I'm going to finish getting ready and I'll see you in thirty!" I heard him say bye and I hung up. I was fluttering off of my seat. I put on mascara and eyeliner, and went to put my new dress shirt and shorts. I checked myself in my mirror and ran out to my car. I was anxious to finally be with Anthony tonight, and I was going to use this party as an excuse.

I finally arrived at Megh's house and I could feel the vibrations coming from that house. Good God, she knew how to make a person deaf on the spot.

I walked up to the house and saw Billy walking my way. I walked the long route just to avoid him. I know he didn't want to talk to me, in fact he hated my guts after I broke up with him. I missed him though… Anyways. I walked into Megh's house and the party was already full blown and crazy.

Her parents were really well-off and didn't care too much about what Megh and her friends did. Heck, we've bungee jumped off her balcony before. (Yes, it's that high up. Ha ha.) Any who, I immediately saw Meghan and jumped on her back.

"Hey best friend!" I giggled as Meghan tried to keep us up.

"Hey best friend to you, too! Now get off before we kill ourselves!" I got off her back and hugged her.

"I see this party needs some Megh & Amy right now." I winked at her. She winked back and we walked to the stage set up in the middle of the floor.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" We both synchronized ourselves. Yes, we're dorks. The crowd screamed loud enough to shake the stage.

"I hope everyone remembers that we're having a crazy ass wet t-shirt contest! Guys only!" Meghan giggled and I started laughing as our group of guy friends started whistling at each other. I looked over and caught Anthony's eye. He was in a pink collared shirt. Gah. Either way he looked cute. I got off the stage and proceeded to walk towards him when I bumped into an abnormally tall asian.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He looked at me and smirked. I blushed really hard and fast walked back to my original destination.

"Hey you!" I poked Anthony in the side and he hugged me. I felt so happy that I could've died right then and there.

"Hey, I'm glad you could come Amy." He smiled and I kissed his cheek. He blushed and all I could say was… nothing. I was pretty pathetic after that. We talked for a bit and avoided Billy and Michael at all costs. They were drama that no one wanted.

"Amy report to the stage! Now!" Meghan screamed into the microphone. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to the stage, but before I could take a full step Anthony kissed me and said that he'd be waiting. I nodded slowly and continued walking to the stage. Meghan nudged me and started giggling again. I ignored her and grabbed the microphone from her hands.

"Alright guys! Anyone who's brave enough to show off their bods step up now or forever hold your peace!" About 16 guys got up on stage. Including the one I bumped into earlier. The line included Mystery Guy, Alex, Tay, Riaz, Kirk, and some other guys I only recognized from school.

"Bring in the water hoses!" Meghan signaled for her other girl friends to start the hoses. "Alright boys, the rules are simple, there are none! Except! Whoever impresses me and my girl the most? Wins a prize! GO!" The hoses started spraying water all over the guys and next thing you know there was drool and oohs and ahhs sweeping the crowd. I watched the guys strip and show off their bodies, but I was bored.

That is until I saw that Mystery Guy. He was hot. H-O-T freaking hot. I couldn't help but feel myself blushing and drooling just a little. I swear I even saw him smirking! That jerk, he knew what he was doing to me and he thought it was funny!

"Psst, Amy I want Alex. Who's your pick?" She waved her hand in my face and followed my line of sight. "Ohhh, Jon? Yeah he's cute as crap. I'd pick him, too but I have Alex to keep me occupied." Hm, Jon. Yeah he was my winner, and damnit he knew he was, too.

I felt Megh get off the chair and she grabbed the microphone. "Okay okay! No more water! We have our two winners! Alex and Jon! Thanks for participating you guys, trust me I think you're going to get ass tonight with those moves! Ha ha." The crowd agreed wholeheartedly. "Winners come to the middle of the floor once you're dried off, and meet Amy and I there!"

Who would've thought, that what happened next would introduce me to someone I will never, ever forget…


End file.
